1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a system and method for selective heating and cooling. In particular, the present invention directs itself to a system utilizing a refrigerant and absorbant mixture composition held within an absorption tank. More particularly, a boiler is provided for heating the mixture composition such that the boiler vaporizes the refrigerant and the liquid absorbant is delivered back into the absorption tank for reuse. Further, the vaporized refrigerant is delivered to a closed-loop thermal exchange system for selectively heating and cooling ambient air.
The present invention system and method further directs itself to providing a novel mixture of refrigerants and an absorbant composition allowing the system to act as both a heating and cooling system. More particularly, the mixture of refrigerants and the absorbant provide an environmentally friendly composition, which further allows the system to be hermetically sealed. Additionally, the heating and cooling system may further be utilized as a power generation system.
2. Prior Art
Heating and cooling systems are well-known in the art. In general, such prior art systems generally utilize two different sets of heating and cooling sub-systems. The system of the subject Patent Application, however, provides for a single closed-loop thermal exchange system allowing selection of a heating cycle or a cooling cycle, and utilizing the same components. The system is sealed and utilizes heating/cooling solution mixtures which may be reused in the heating and cooling cycles.
Given present thermal exchange systems, a need exists in the market for a system that produces a heat pump or cooling effect, or both electric power and a cooling effect utilizing heat input. The system should be both efficient and inexpensive. A key element of such a system would be that it would use substantially “off the shelf” components. For example, stock automotive fuel pumps might act as a system liquid pump. Stock air conditioning electric refrigeration compressors, particularly of the scroll type, might act as the system expander/power producing element if the scroll compressor is modified simply by removing the check valve used in an air conditioning service.
The present invention system concept is directed to such a system utilizing “off-the-shelf” components and, in particular, is directed at a novel and unique selection of working fluid and absorption materials which are compatible with the system components.
Systems utilizing scroll compressors which are run in reverse as expansion engines, and systems utilizing isoparaffins as absorption materials for use with butane refrigerants, are well-known in the art. The present system provides an improvement over both of these prior art systems in that it prevents a system which is a hybrid or combined absorption refrigeration system and an electric power system. The electric power is produced simultaneously with a cooling or refrigeration effect. Furthermore, the system provides working fluid refrigerants which are non-flammable and absorption materials which have an advantageously high boiling point.
The present invention system concept improves on prior art systems in that the refrigerant and absorption materials are chemically non-reactive with materials of construction of wetted rotor type electric motors and generators, thus allowing the system to be hermetically sealed. This is not possible with absorption mixtures of the previously known types, such as amides, which are electrically conductive and which attack insulation in motors. Furthermore, the refrigerants utilized by this system are non-flammable, thus improving safety.